mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Atalanta
Name: Atalanta Age: 22 Orientation: Lesbian Race: Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Qualities :'''Faithfull, Brave, Honest, Kind Hearted '''Major Flaws: Dificulty to express herself, Trust issues, Hot headed Minor Flaws: Doubts herself some times, somewhat Naive Backstory: Born in the deep parts of Cimmeria, living with her mother, Atalanta was always fascinated with nature and respected it as she believed we should only take what we need and be grateful to be skilled and capable of finding ways to use nature to our benefit. Both lived peacefully at their village which was ruled by the Elders, each person contributed their part. Since her father left to free himself of responsibilities, she took the role of providing food for the tribe while her mother practiced the healing arts and taught her the tribe’s methods of healing. At age of 22, she headed out on her daily hunt as usual, only this time, she came across a man pinned down by a wolf. Without a second thought, she pulled an arrow setting fire to the tip with a torch, took aim at the creature´s head, piercing the skull as the wolf dropped dead at the feet of the man before her, as she stepped closer to him she notice there was a familiarity in his face. A feeling came over her, feeling as if she had some sort of connection to him. She was confused yet with a stern while standing there looking at him, after a moment she asks “Who are you man?” as he replies “You saved my life, to whom do I owe my life to my lady?” “Atalanta is my name, what are you doing out here, this is a dangerous place for anyone to be alone” the green eyes of the man widen as he realizes his quest was complete that very moment. “This may be hard for you to believe, but I am your half brother; Caene” Atalanta would look at him with a confused look upon her face, but she says "If this is indeed true, then mother would be the one to say true, come.” Leading the way her village, she would confront and ask her mother about it, she turns to answer her with a weak smile almost ashamed but with joy " I’ve dreamed of this day Atalanta, sit down my daughter and bring some jerky for your brother while I explain all your questions." Atalanta did as she asked, but she was a bit more confused and a bit uneasy, she lived her entire life without knowing of her brother, so the idea didn’t sit easy with her. After a very long afternoon explaining everything, Atalanta felt more pleased with the explanation, but still unsettling to the idea of having a brother, still, she did her best to make him feel at home, as she offered a room for him so he could start getting used to the village´s life. After several months of meeting her brother, both seem to get closer and knowing one another more. Then one day, things would change, their mother grew ill, unsure of the cause, was it her age or something else, perhaps witchcraft. For generation, there were growing tensions with the nearby village. Legends say that witch’s dwell within their walls. The Elder of the village arrives to check on their mother, discovering her lying still in her bed, with darkened blood on her lips, he looks to Atalanta to blame, calling her a witch and a murderer of her own people. Caene, the loving and caring brother he was, stood up and confronted the Elder. As loyal and brave as his actions were, even though his intentions were good, the Elder labeled him a traitor. Ordering his men to capture them both, shackle them and exile them to the desolate land, so they may suffer and die alone.